Stress Relief
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Jin Kirigiri has lots of problematic students and needs to talk about it. Matsuda/Jin therapist AU. Human Failure


Matsuda sighed. Today had been a stressful day already. His first patient today was Ryouko Otonashi, a girl who's always a pain, and now he's waiting for a some guy who's a high school teacher. "What sort of problems could a high school teacher have? Even if he is from Hopes Peak." Matsuda muttered while looking over his files.

While he wondered about his client there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Jin Kirigiri."

"Okay, come in"

Jin entered the room and a look of shock appeared on his face. Matsuda was used to this reaction though; People never think that he looks like a therapist should, all friendly and welcoming, and it didn't help he hadn't slept particularly well last night.

"You can sit down you know"

"Yeah. Sorry" Jin quickly did as he was told.

"So what are you here to talk about?" Matsuda felt like he was being too abrasive since this was Jins first session. He also didn't care.

"Well...I have a lot of problematic students"

"So what do they do?"

"Well one of them, his name is Izuru Kamakura, he. He just ugh. He's the worst."

"Izuru Kamakura? So what does he do be 'the worst'?"

"Well for one thing he's a bad influence on all of my students! He's managed to make Komaeda even worse! And who pees on people? That's not hot! No matter who he's with he makes them worse!"

Matsuda sighed again and looked at the clock. Half way through the session and all this guy's done is ramble at him; Matsuda didn't mind that much. It made work much easier for him.

"So what do your other students do?" Matsuda was sick of hearing about Izuru's sexual fetishes.

"Well theres Hagakure and he's 21! He keeps having to repeat years because he barely shows up to class and when he does, he just sleeps or distracts other kids"

Matsuda realized that Jin was just going to ramble at him in these sessions. Clients that do this are his favourite.

"Also, my daughter goes to this school and I'm scared that all the bad students are going to influence her! What if she starts becoming a bad person!"

"Well you can tell me all about her next week because this sessions over."

"Ah. Okay see you next week then." Jin said, and promptly left. Matsuda sighed again.

It'd been a few weeks since Jin's first session and Matsuda had noticed that they'd been getting in a rhythm; Jin would show up, say hi and ramble about his students and Matsuda would prompt him to talk if he needed to.

Matsuda had noticing other things too. About Jin himself. Like the way he smiles when he talks about his daughter, or how frustratingly attractive it is when he runs his hands through his hair. Matsuda had tried to ignore this slowly building attraction to Jin but it hadn't worked. Every session he had with him the ridiculous feeling got stronger.

Today he's barely listening to Jin speak and just watching the stupidity sexy way he moves.

"And this one time, Naegi said "Guys we shouldn't fight!" And guess what Mondo does. He punches him in the face and knocks him out! Because he heard the world fight!" He's ridiculous"

"Yeah. Who even does that" In Matsuda's opinion he was ridiculous. He couldn't even remember who Mondo and Naegi were. He was glad this session was almost over.

His next client was Ryouko Otonashi. After going through the usual things, they had some time left.

"Ryouko, can I ask you something?"

"Yes! You can ask me anything Matsuda!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not asking because it's you. I'm asking because your a girl. Girls know about love right?"

Ryouko gasped "Do you mean that you've finally accepted our love!?"

"No. I'm asking for a friend"

"Awwww."

"Anyway, If you've figured out your attracted to some one and it's affecting your work what do you do?"

"Well I'd just make a move! You've gotta make a frontal attack!"

"A frontal attack?"

"Yeah! Like kissing them out of the blue or something."

"Thanks. Times up"

Its been a week since Matsuda heard Ryouko's advice and he'd decided to act on it. He doesn't know how but this session he is going to do something.

"Hey Jin, come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Okay" As Jin walked towards him, Matsuda mentally prepared himself.

"So what did you want?"

Matsuda answered Jins question with a

rough kiss.

"Well thanks Matsuda."

"Its Ryouko's fault. She told me to."

"I never said I minded." Jin kissed him again. Matsuda could feel his trousers getting tighter. Then they heard a knock on the door. Matsuda looked at the clock.

"Times up Jin. See you next week"


End file.
